It Was Meant To Be
by Mini-bleach
Summary: I didn't know why, but all I know was that I was meant for you, and it was meant to be, whether you were married or not. ShizNAt and sunrise owns mai hime. Sorry not good at sum.


-1**A/n** - sorry, this story was in my mind for quite sometime and well i was also having writer's block on **The Bartender**, so for those who are looking forward to the new chapter, it should be up by the end of next week. Also, **It Started With A Kiss** chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. **ATTENTION** - This story wasn't beta b/c well, i haven't heard from **Touma-kun** for a while now and well, yeah, so please deal with my mistake, although i think i got it covered.

**It Was Meant To Be**

I dealt with a lot of people's problems. Solving them, fixing them and the like, however, I couldn't even fix my own problems. A problem which I know could never be fix. I was hoping to forget about _her_, however, I couldn't as I still kept some of her love letters from high school. I don't know why I kept them in an old shoe box, but maybe it was the fact that the love that was written in them, made me believe that she still loved me. Then again, that was a very long time ago. I lost contact with her six years ago and I doubt that I will ever find her again. God, this thinking is tiring, so I decided to go out for a walk. That…was a bad idea.

**Chapter 1: Hello…Again**

"I…hate my life." Walking in the night on the cold, deserted streets of Tokyo, the young blunette didn't care wither she got sick or not. To make matters worse, it started to rain, luckily it was lightly and not heavy. Screw that, it was pouring like mad, definitely making her hate her life more.

At least she was wearing her favorite leather jacket, that held special memories, to keep her moderately warm. Even if the jacket was torn here and there, she would still wear it no matter what. Still walking in the rain, she would have driven her Ducati but she thought that exercise would be a good way to relax and keep her stress level down.

Her day had started out really bad, first, her ex-boyfriend, Shinji Takiri, was more of a complainer then a lover. How she fell in love with him was way beyond her, but it might have been that the man was knowledgeable about motorcycles and that sort of stuff. Either way, she broke up with him, which wasn't a big deal and left for work. However, upon arriving at her therapy job, she was fed up with the same client that irritated her about the same topic, over and over again: LOVE. How the hell was she suppose to know about love? Heck, all throughout her love life, the relation always lasted at least one to two days, so she wouldn't know a lot about love relationships. Other then that, she only been in only two relations: Shinji and a girl who was more of a stalker. Thinking that it was enough, she got up and left, quitting her job all at once, heading for home to only encounter another problem….the love letters.

Now, out in the rain, she couldn't decide wither to go home or try to find a way to cool herself off. Although, the rain was actually doing the cooling part already. Looking back at her life in high school at Fuuka High, that was six years ago, she regretted not being with a certain honey-haired woman, that teased her, yet, her voice held love and care. What she loved the most, was when the older girl would sneak love letters in her shoe locker, even if her reactions were the total opposite of how she felt. She wasn't sure if the older girl was teasing her or just wanted to found a way to push her buttons. "Damn." was all she could say in the rain, cursing to no one in particular except herself. Then again, what surprised her the most was that she never expected the older girl to move to America to finish up her studying in Law and Business. The blunette never noticed until her friends told her of the news. All of them knew except her, but it was better this way. Losing all connect with the person who deeply cared for you. Oh Hell no! It was totally heart-wrecking just thinking about it. If she could turn back time, she would and the first thing that she would do was fix her awful mistake of not loving back the Kyoto woman. She regretted not returning the same love and affection like Shizuru did to her, before Shizuru left.

Thinking back on it now, she remembered the last time that she ever talked to the older woman. How she ended up talking to the latter was because Haruka had Shizuru's phone number on her cell.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Haruka as her phone was taken away from her._

"_I just want to talk to her!" came the response from Natsuki and for once, Haruka let her, well, Yukino calmed Haruka down to let Natsuki talk to the ex-kaicho._

"_Shizuru." no response._

"_Shizuru!" still no response, making Natsuki fed up, actually, it made her feel like crying. At least Shizuru didn't hang up the phone on her, that left hope that Shizuru still loved Natsuki._

"_Look, I know I did some awful, terrible things and I know I don't deserve your love. But please give me some time so I could sort out my feelings." Natsuki's voice sounded desperate._

"_I've given you plenty of time Natsuki." It was true, Shizuru had been waiting for what seemed like forever, why wait even more. At least she got to hear Shizuru's voice even though it sounded cold._

"_That's fine, if…you won't wait for me, t-then I'll wait for you." Natsuki really was desperate, she wanted Shizuru to come back. "Even if you do find someone else, I'll still wait."_

"_How long will you wait?" There was that cold tone again. Crap, now Natsuki was dreading how to answer the simple question. She didn't want to lie, not to someone who's important, so she decided to go with honesty._

"_I-I' don't know." Just like that, the line was disconnected, leaving a stunned Natsuki. Natsuki dialed the number over and over, but to no avail, no one picked it up._

"I'm suck an Ass." Six years had passed and Natsuki wasn't sure if she really could wait any longer. Heck, it was the perfect time length to forget about someone completely. Shizuru could have gotten a girlfriend already, maybe even a boyfriend. Somehow, Natsuki didn't really want to stop waiting, but maybe, she should so that she could get on with her own life. A life without Shizuru.

Continuing to walking to no where in particular, she bumped in to someone, actually, in to a couple. "S-Sorry." She never looked at who she bumped in to but it felt really familiar, maybe the rain got to her, it didn't really matter as she continued walking.

As she was an arm length away, the woman's soaked right arm was grabbed, making her turn away. "What the hell are you do—" Natsuki was lost for words as she stared back at crimson eyes. "-ing?" The last part came out soft and small.

She couldn't believe it. Was she hallucinating? How could she hallucinate when she's soaked from head to toe in the rain, or maybe she could. The woman in front of Natsuki wore tight jeans, that showed her curves very well, yet the simple black top was exhilarating and breath taking at the same time. Over the top, was a simple jean jacket that brought out her hair. In her hand was a blue umbrella that sheltered the woman.

"Sorry." God, that teasing voice, well, actually it didn't carry any tease now, it sounded like any other voice that Natsuki heard in high school that was meant for Shizuru's fan girls. Natsuki was just like everybody else now. Not to mention that Shizuru's eyes were a little darker then before, no hint of care or love, just surprise in them. Or was that annoyance? Wait, was this really Shizuru, it could be just some stranger that exactly looked like her, after it has been six years since Natsuki last saw Shizuru.

"Viola-san." came a man's voice that made this Shizuru-look-alike's grip let go of Natsuki and paid her attention to the man. Well, at least her question have been answered. It actually hurt that the person would let go of her arm in a flash to talk to someone else, usually back in the old days, Shizuru would never let go of Natsuki even for a second and never actually paid attention to anyone except Natsuki. Now, it was all gone. _What did you except Asshole? It isn't Shizuru_. Natsuki cursed herself mentally.

"Hai?" came the smooth reply. Maybe too smooth to Natsuki's liking. While this person, who looked like Shizuru, was wrapped with the man, Natsuki decided to not disturb them and continued on walking to who knows where. Maybe to a the nearest bar to drown her emotions, however, she wouldn't get there anytime soon as the unknown woman talked to the man about her earlier actions.

"Sorry about that, I thought that she was…someone from high school."

"Oh, you mean at Fuuka High, right?"

"Yeah." That simple answer made Natsuki turn around and grab the woman's arm quickly and forcefully. The action made the woman, Viola, tear away from the man and turn around to face Natsuki.

"Let go!"

"P-please, wait." Natsuki's voice was desperate like six years ago on the cell.

"St-stop, you're hurting me." Actually, it didn't hurt but Viola just didn't like being touched, she had a personal space that was at least three inches around.

The man came in to view. "Get off of her!" Natsuki didn't listen since she was being stubborn. He gave a clean punch right in to Natsuki's left cheek bone, however Natsuki never let go. He would have used his umbrella but throw it aside to reach Viola's side quickly. Soon a few more punches were given, yet she still wouldn't let go. Natsuki was getting a little dizzy, it was either the rain or the headache from the punches. The woman in front of Natsuki couldn't believe her eyes as she continued to watch the woman get beaten and never letting go.

Before Viola grabbed the girl, she felt an overwhelming presence from her. It was a sense of pride and confidence that took her in, however it felt more tense then she remembered. Even if the person had changed, she loved the feeling still.

Once the man gave up, the grip from Natsuki was still on Viola, but it was firm instead of tight like before. She could have easily slipped through and leave but she didn't. "P-please, don't leave me, S-Shizuru."

"Natsu-ki?"

Natsuki would have responded but couldn't because her head was hurting like hell and the rain didn't make it any easier. Throbbing like a stampede of bulls, Natsuki had to fight the pain. She would have beaten the guy up to death already, but Shizuru might run away from her if she let go of the older woman's wrist.

"If you don't let go of Viola-san, then I have no choice but to call the cops." The man couldn't beat shit and now he's threatening Natsuki with the cops. God, he was pathetic.

"Ara, Ken-san, if you do that, then I don't the cops will believe you when there is a woman bleeding here." Shizuru, a.k.a Viola, was right. How could Ken prove to the cops that Natsuki was hurting her, when the said woman was badly hurt herself. After all, Natsuki didn't fight and took in the punches so that would mean Ken would be put up with the charges, even ten or more years in prison.

"But-but Viola-san—!" The man wasn't able to finish, as Shizuru gave him a glare that meant 'leave-now-or-get-away-the-hard-way'.

"Don't worry Ken-san, I'll be fine and so will she." Shizuru gave out her fake smile to Ken and…Natsuki? That wasn't what Shizuru was suppose to give her. Damn it, Natsuki wanted a real smile not a fake one!

"O-Okay." With many protest and a slight argument, the man left the two alone. Thank God that Shizuru was a good debater because the man seemed like he wouldn't give up, but hey this is Shizuru we're talking about and, well, she can do anything she wants.

Watching the man leave, Shizuru couldn't believe how hectic her evening was. Then again, it was hard to believe that she ended up seeing Natsuki out in the streets. At first, when she bumped in to the person, she was going to keep walking and ignoring who she bumped, how even it was hard not to saw anything as the woman before was quite breath-taking, a.k.a Natsuki.

"Shizuru, can we go to a nearby diner?" Asked Natsuki as she let go of Shizuru's arm, getting up to shake off the pain on her body and head. "It's my treat." Natsuki looked at Shizuru with pleading, hurt emerald orbs.

Shizuru was thinking wither to go with Natsuki or not but it couldn't hurt to get something to drink. "Okay."

Natsuki and Shizuru ended up at a 24-hour family restaurant. Upon entering the diner, and taking a seat at one of the tables, the two order some coffee. Shizuru could never see Natsuki's condition when they were out in the dark, but now, with a place that held light, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Natsuki was soaked to the core, not to mention that blood was lightly running down her face on the side, however, to Shizuru, what was more frightening was that she actually thought that Natsuki's look was sexy and intimidating. Not to mention that the jacket that she had on was a killer look to complete Natsuki. God, Shizuru regretted leaving Natsuki and she thought she got over the girl, well, woman, years ago. Still trying to look away from adorning Natsuki's current look, she was pulled out of it when Natsuki spoke.

"So…how are you?" It was an easy question, one that held a sad mirth, yet at the same time, Natsuki's eyes were on her. It felt like Shizuru was being held captive under those emerald eyes.

"I'm fine, and you?" Shizuru's voice was calming and smooth like always, but it didn't carry any hint of love or care.

"Okay…I guess." Natsuki wasn't really okay but she wasn't just going to say 'hey Shizuru, do I _look_ okay to you' or '_I kept your letters for all these year, does that give you a hint of how __fine__ I am?'_ , after all, Natsuki was walking in the rain for quite sometime, thinking about her. Right now, Natsuki wasn't sure what she was feeling. She thought she should be happy and thank God that she was able to see Shizuru but she also felt like the two were out of place, bringing an uncomfortable atmosphere. For some reason, Natsuki thought that the two had a strong connection but that prove to be wrong. Very wrong.

Shizuru knew that it was a complete lie but she didn't care about the latter. Natsuki was still stubborn as every as to admit if anything wasn't alright and she was even more stubborn if she got a wound and didn't tell about it. Shizuru thought that she forgot the woman in front of her all these years, it as hard but it soon got easy, after all, the older woman now had a life, an actually life where her feelings weren't being left hanging because of one person who held her heart in a prison.

Still noticing the light blood on Natsuki's face, Shizuru took one of the napkins on the table and reached over to Natsuki, carefully wiping off the blood. "Does it hurt?" Came a concerned voice, well, Natsuki thought it was Shizuru's voice held concern but that was wishful thinking.

"Don't worry about it." Replied Natsuki as she lifted up her hands to cup Shizuru's. "It doesn't hurt much like I thought it would." It was a lie, but if Shizuru's here with her, then the pain wasn't noticeable.

Their coffee came, making Shizuru pull back away from Natsuki and the two drank in silence. There wasn't really much to talk about or that was what Shizuru was thinking but Natsuki on the other hand, had a lot to talk about but the only problem was where to begin. Silence was covered still except this time coughs were given out by Natsuki. It seemed like the rain finally took it's toll on Natsuki. Shizuru was about to ask Natsuki if she was okay but Natsuki said to her; "It's nothing."

"Kuga-san, I have to get going." Natsuki looked at her skeptically and looked at her watch for the time. It read 10:47p.m. Had it been that long? To Natsuki it felt like time was short and she didn't know why Shizuru had to call her by her family name.

"Shizuru, you know you can just call me Natsuki."

"Sorry, I'll try to remember that, I'm just tired, that's all."

Natsuki nodded at Shizuru and paid for the drinks. Luckily, when Natsuki was paying for the drinks, Shizuru didn't see an old picture that Natsuki had in her wallet. A picture that was worn out because of age that showed them when they were in high school. Shizuru was holding Natsuki from behind while Natsuki gave a cute pout.

The woman went out, only to notice that the rain still continued to pour down, but heavier then before. "I guess this is…good-bye?" Said Natsuki as she headed out., covering up her coughs so she wouldn't get the older woman contaminated. Shizuru nodded at the saying. "Get home soon, okay Shizuru."

"Kuga-san, at least wait till the rain lightens up." Said Shizuru. Natsuki hated when Shizuru called her 'Kuga-san', she even hated it when she told the older woman that it was okay to call her by her first name but the older woman still called her 'Kuga-san'.

_Waiting can't get me anywhere_. "I doubt that it's going to lighten up. Anyway, it's okay, you see I'm pretty fine when I have—!" Natsuki didn't get to finish her sentence.

"This." came a soft reply that finished Natsuki's sentence. Natsuki looked as Shizuru pointed at her jacket. "This…was the jacket that I gave you on your birthday before….before I left." Shizuru lightly traced around Natsuki's jacket with her finger, surprised that Natsuki actually kept it all these years. "I'm surprise that you kept it."

"Of course I kept it, it was the only thing that felt like I was close to you." It was true, Shizuru would wear the jacket when the two went out on rides. It was always windy so Natsuki told Shizuru to bundle up, which Shizuru gladly did with the jacket, leaving her scent on when Natsuki put it on later.

_I've also kept something that reminded me of you, your letters._ Natsuki wanted to add that but she couldn't, or more precisely, she didn't want to.

"Well, I better get going." Natsuki's apartment was about a thirty minute walk from the diner and she was starting to think that she might have a fever.

"Do you plan on walking home in the rain?" Asked Shizuru as she watched Natsuki's back.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's only thirty minutes away from here." Reassured Natsuki.

"You can come to my place, it's only ten minutes away from here." Shizuru opened up her umbrella. "Also, you might collapse on the way home since you seemed to have caught a cold earlier."

Natsuki had to think for a moment before answering Shizuru. Thinking about it, it would be nice to go with Shizuru and if something happened to her along the way home, no one would notice. "If you insist."

With that being said, the two walked towards Shizuru house. The older woman was right, it only took at least ten minutes to get there and to Natsuki's surprise, the house was a moderate size living space.

As the two entered Shizuru's house, Natsuki noticed quite a few pictures on the wall and tables. The pictures were of Shizuru with friends, but mostly all of the pictures held a lot of one man with her. He had jet black hair, and a goatee while his eyes were sharp. Looking closely at the pictures, Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was indeed happy with him. It pained Natsuki to see someone else make the woman happy other then herself. Those pictures stood out the most even though the furniture and decorations were breath-taking as well.

"Make yourself at home." Said Shizuru as she put her umbrella away and headed towards the couch to relax. "My husband won't be home until next week."

"Okay." Wait, Shizuru's married? No wonder the guy she was with earlier called her 'Viola-san' instead of Fujino. Also, it totally explained about the guy in the picture with her. He was actually her husband. "Wait, you're actually married?"

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

"R-Really?" Natsuki couldn't really believe what she was hearing, well, then again, it was pretty obvious that Shizuru would get married and not tied down to an unloved relationship. "C-Congratulations on your marriage."

"Kuga-san, that was two years ago." Replied Shizuru in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh? Sorry." Well, Natsuki didn't know that Shizuru tied the knot that long ago. Also, she didn't know what else to say about the unexpected news.

"It's okay, but thank you."

Natsuki sat on the same couch as Shizuru but on the other side of it. Right next to her was another picture. Natsuki held the picture that showed Shizuru and her husband only. She was feeling jealous that he was able to see Shizuru in her two piece bikini that showed her curves and that Shizuru belonged to him. "It should have been me." Said Natsuki mostly to herself.

"Did you say something Kuga-san?" Shizuru was sure if Natsuki asked her a question as Natsuki moved her lips.

Natsuki didn't turned her attention to Shizuru, but at the still holding picture in her hands. "Yeah, it should have been me with you in this photo."

Shizuru wasn't sure what she was feeling when Natsuki said those words to her, but she didn't have enough time to think as Natsuki asked her a question. "So, how was America?" Emerald orbs looked back at crimson orbs.

"It was okay. I was surprised that it was different then how I imagined." Replied Shizuru as she shifted her gaze at Natsuki's clear emerald eyes. "Although…it was quite fun."

"That's…good to hear." Said Natsuki as she put the picture back to it's respectful place. "I guess I should get going, even when you offered me to stay, but I really don't want to take up your time and the rain must have stopped." Natsuki really didn't want to be here because the two were on totally separate levels. "I can let myself out."

"Leaving me so soon?" Questioned Shizuru as she was still seated on the couch. Natsuki jolted at the question and turned around to face the older woman.

"Like I'm one to talk, what about you?" Natsuki didn't really want to pick a fight, especially with Shizuru but when the woman asked her that question, it sounded like Natsuki was the one who left her six years ago, when it was the other way around. "You're the one who left me!"

"Yeah, because it took you forever to make up your mind!" Countered Shizuru as she got up off the couch.

"I told you I **loved** you, like six years ago on Haruka's cell phone! I even said that I would even wait for you even if you did find someone else!"

"Well, waiting won't get you anywhere! Especially with you Kuga Natsuki! I waited, yet I didn't get what I wanted, so what makes it okay for you that you'll get what you want?!"

It was already to late when she said those phases and was expecting an angry Natsuki, but to her surprise, Natsuki only came closer, only centimeters apart, then Natsuki hugged Shizuru, wrapped her arms tightly around her. Shizuru quieted and stiffened at her touch, then relaxed and hugged Natsuki back, making Natsuki cling fiercely and almost desperately on to her.

"You're right, waiting won't get me anywhere, but, you know, I'm here in front of you right _now _being jealous." Suddenly Natsuki's voice turned in to a husky, more sexier voice near Shizuru's right ear making the Kyoto gal feel content. "Also before you forget, remember that I love you the same way more then that husband of yours does, _remember_?"

_Love? She actually loves me the same… _"Natsuki -" but Shizuru was cut off by warm luscious lips. Natsuki smiled in to the kiss as Shizuru final said her name. They kissed each other's mouths teasingly, intermittently kissing, and later allowing their ragged breathing to return to an almost normal rate.

"So pick me insisted like you did in high school." Natsuki kissed Shizuru like there was no tomorrow, after all, actions speak way louder then words.

**T.B.C…maybe.**

**A/N** - it depends if this story gets good reviews. Also **DEAL** with my left over mistakes, even though I re-read the thing like twenty times so there wouldn't be any mistakes. Heck, I still don't even know what my other mistakes were in my other stories. XP **Oh yeah**, did you guys checked out the pictures i drew for **The Bartender** and **Love Is A Murderer**, if you didn't then go to my profile and check it out, k?


End file.
